


Practice Makes Perfect

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malek has been working late, when Janet arrives for a visit. She decides to help him relieve some of the stress.</p><p>Written for Porn Battle XI on Dreamwidth. Prompts: tied-up, teasing, slave, massage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

"You look... _tense_ , sweetie." Janet said, as she sauntered over to Malek. "They told me you were here in your office, still working. Shouldn't you relax a little?"

Malek looked up at her from where he was sitting. He stretched and winced visibly.

"Hello, Janet." He smiled happily at her. "Yes. I admit I may have spent too many hours at my desk today. It was necessary, though, as we had many important reports to go through."

Janet looked disapproving at him. " _How_ long? Can't the rest wait?" She leaned down and gave him a kiss.

Malek glanced at the clock on the wall. His eyes widened in surprise. "I...appear to have been working for almost ten hours without a break. It is not surprising I feel very hungry - and sore." He added, wincing again.

"Go get some food. Take a bath. Then meet me in your rooms and I'll see what I can do about your sore muscles."

"I believe I will take your advice. Johan is also not happy with me. I believe he has been sleeping for several hours, and just now woke up. He is complaining about our hunger." He got up.

"Your host is more sensible than you."

Malek bowed his head and gave Johan control. "Hello, Janet. We are both happy to see you." He put an arm around her and pulled her to him, kissing her warmly. "We have missed you."

"Thanks, Johan. I've missed you too. Now, go do as I told you!"

Johan smiled widely. "Yes, Ma'am."

Janet rolled her eyes. "You're learning too much about Earth!" She playfully swatted his ass as he fled the room.

\-----  
Malek walked into his quarters, still pleasantly warm and relaxed from the bath. It had not relieved all the infiltrations, but he was feeling much better, though a little sleepy.

Seeing Janet, he smiled and immediately went to her, pulling her into a warm embrace and kissing her.

"My beloved Janet...I find I am feeling much improved. Perhaps we should...ah...do something more _pleasing_ \- to both of us - than what you suggested?" His hand found one of her breasts and squeezed gently.

"Getting a massage from me isn't pleasing?" Janet gave him a disapproving look.

"No, no...I mean, yes! Of _course_ it is! That was _not_ what I meant at _all_! I _love_ your massages. It is merely that I...find myself in the mood for...something else, first." He looked at her suggestively.

Janet looked like she considered it.

"No...but later, dear. Later. _First_ , I will massage you. Can't have you scream in pain and stop mid-stroke...so to speak."

"I assure you, _that_ would never happen." Malek said with conviction. "But I surrender myself to your capable hands..."

"Good. Now strip."

Malek happily did as he was ordered, and soon he was lying on the bed, on his stomach, looking up at Janet with anticipation.

She took a jar of massage oil and smirked a little, as she took a scoopful from it and began rubbing it over Malek's shoulders.

"What is that?" He asked, suspicious, detecting some of the ingredients as it began seeping into his skin.

"Just something to make you relax. You're _far_ too tense for your own good."

Malek nodded and did not complain further. Her hands felt heavenly as they slid over his body, and he felt himself relax. Very soon he began to doze off.

\-----  
Malek slowly woke up and tried to move. He quickly found he could not. He opened his eyes and again tried to move, but realised he was captured and could only move very little. He had apparently turned over on his back while he slept. Glancing up, he noticed his hands were tied over his head. His feet were also bound, slightly spread.

"Release me!" He demanded. In the back of his head, he heard Johan snicker. *You and Janet conspired against me while I slept?*

*No, not this time, dear one. However, she _does_ know your preferences...* His host sounded happy.

*Hmph...do you want control?*

*No, while we normally share control when we mate with Janet, these games are for you.*

Janet now walked into the room, having discovered they had woken up. She wore her high black leather boots, </font>fishnet stockings, a short black leather skirt with a lace-up corset, and gauntlets. In her right hand she held a short whip.

"Ah, I see my slave is awake! Good! Let the fun begin!"

"You tricked me! Lulled me to sleep and tied me up!" Malek accused.

"You will address me as 'Mistress' - I thought you would remember this from last time. Perhaps I did not discipline you thoroughly enough?"

She gave him a light twack with the whip on the part of his ass that was accessible.

Malek gave a small yelp and looked at her, his eyes promising retribution.

"Yes... _Mistress_..."

Janet smiled. " _That_ is a good slave...."

She ran her hand slowly along his leg, up to his hip. Slowly, she slid her fingers over his stomach, tracing a pattern down to his hardening shaft, but not quite reaching it before starting over.

Moving to his other side, she repeated her caresses. She kept her touches soft and gentle, and always stopped just before she grazed the tip of his manhood, which was by now fully erect.

Malek gasped as Janet continued touching him. She lovingly fondled his chest, now and then surprising him by pinching a nipple or ever so gently grazing his skin with her nails. She kept changing her caresses, touching him everywhere - except in _one_ place.

He was getting seriously impatient and panted his needs - and demands - to her.

Janet grinned and gave his ass another twack with her whip, just to remind him he was not allowed to make demands. She quickly leaned in and gave him a kiss, her eyes glimmering with amusement. He lifted his head, wanting more than the light kiss she had given, and she relented, this time pushing her tongue against his lips. He immediately granted her access, and dipped his tongue inside her mouth as well.

After a moment, Janet pulled back.

"Such a strong, skilled tongue you have. It would be a shame not to take advantage of it." She climbed up on the bed and straddled his face, sitting so he could pleasure her. "Show me your skills - and it better be good! I want to see _stars_ , if you are to have _any_ hope of being allowed to come!"

"Yes, Mistress!" Malek got out, before he eagerly set to work.

He slowly licked at her pussy, from the opening, following her labia all the way to her clit, repeating it several times. He pushed his tongue inside the folds and found her sensitive spot, lapping at it. First he licked gently, softly, then a little harder and faster. Now and then, he changed to long, strong licks along her labia, then came back to her clit.

He was now flicking his tongue fast, making Janet moan deeply. He only continued for a short while longer, before Janet cried out and came hard. She leaned heavily against the wall, panting. When she could think again, she crawled off the smug looking Malek.

"Did I please you, Mistress?"

"Yes...yes, that was quite... _acceptable_."

"I am happy. Now, perhaps, you could free me? I have a very... _pressing_ problem I need help with..."

Janet looked at his very hard shaft. It seemed almost painfully engorged.

"Free you? Oh, but we're having _so_ much fun!" Janet leaned over and very gently kissed just the very tip of his cock, then quickly pulled back again before he could thrust against her.

Malek gasped. "You shall regret this teasing when I get free from these restraints!"

Janet giggled.

"Empty threats! Who says you'll _ever_ get free?"

She captured his lips with hers, and kissed him passionately. She then straddled his chest, and again scooted up so her pussy was positioned over his mouth.

"I think you need more practice...you _certainly_ need more obedience-training! Show me your skills, slave! And if you make me come even _better_ this time, I may ride your nice hard shaft..." She stretched a hand out behind her, finding his shaft and fondling him briefly, then immediately moved her hand away when he thrust up against it. "Naughty..."

Malek groaned in frustration, then consigned himself to his - not unpleasant - fate. He began to lavish Janet's pussy.

\-----  
Janet cried out in pleasure and sat, panting, for a few minutes before she could focus on the world around her.

"That was...satisfactory..." She finally got out. " _Very_ satisfactory."

Malek smiled as Janet crawled further down, straddling his legs just below his shaft. She rubbed herself against it for a moment, pulling a moan from Malek, before she raised up over it, and slowly lowered herself until the very tip touched her opening.

"Please..." Malek said, almost ready to beg.

"Just see to it you don't come too quickly! I want to ride you nice and long - _that_ is what I need! You will _not_ come before I give you permission!"

Malek looked at her, desire, love - and worry - in his eyes. He swallowed.

"I promise you...I _will_ try..."

He made a hoarse sound as Janet slowly sank down over his cock, finally settling herself and wriggling her hips a little to take him all the way in. She felt pleasantly full. He was _very_ aroused, and very big today.

She smiled to herself as she started to ride him, raising herself up and sliding down over him. She tried to keep moving slowly, despite wanting to speed up. She was quite certain he would not be able to last long, as aroused and frustrated as he was by now.

Janet watched him clench his fists and saw his eyes flash, as he fought to keep himself under control. She gave him a little squeeze with her internal muscles, making him gasp. It would not be long now...

She slid down over him again, rubbing herself against him as she reached the bottom, then repeating it. Malek arched upwards, meeting her thrust, no longer caring if she allowed this or not.

It only took a couple more strokes before Malek bucked upwards and his body stiffened, as he cried out with his release.

Janet snickered a little, then put on a stern face.

"You _came_! Without permission! And not thinking about your Mistress's pleasure! You are a _bad_ , disobedient slave!"

"So...sorry..." Malek got out, hoarsely. "Please allow me to make up for my failings..."

"You may..." Janet got off him. " _If_ you get hard again fast enough! And _this_ time you better not come before I say so! I need a good, long fuck!"

"I promise..." Malek swore. His shaft was hardening quickly. There were clearly advantages to being a Tok'ra!

Janet watched, fascinated, then caught herself.

"That is _almost_ good enough! I suppose it will have to do."

She straddled him again and began to ride him, this time facing away from him. She glanced at him over her shoulders, seeing him look intensely at her ass. She wiggled it a little.

"You like what you see? I bet you would like to fuck it!"

Malek made a strangled sound, which was obviously an affirmative.

Janet laughed. "Well, if you continue to please me today, I may let you - _next_ time." She rose over him for a moment and turned around, settling herself again, facing him this time.

She now began to move faster, and he followed her rhythm, thrusting up into her as much as his restraints allowed him. Janet was enjoying herself immensely, sliding up and down faster and faster. As she grew closer to coming, she began slamming herself down over him, each time rubbing against him. She caressed his chest, enjoying the feeling of his skin.

Janet closed her eyes as she rode him, focusing completely on the wonderful sensations. So close now...

Malek, too, was getting very close to coming again, and made small sounds every time she slid down over him, now and then squeezing him with her pussy. 

"Janet... _please_..." He begged. "I cannot..."

"Yes...you may...come!" She cried out on the last word, as her orgasm hit her. She groaned and shuddered against him.

Malek gasped and bucked upwards, his eyes flashing from the intense feelings as he came hard. Her pussy contracting around him adding to the sensations, intensifying his orgasm.

Afterwards, Janet collapsed on top of him, and for several minutes she just lay there.

Finally, she got the energy to reach out and press the button that released Malek's arms and legs.

"Hold me...please..." She murmured.

"My beloved...of course..." Malek threw his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. "Johan and I enjoyed this very much."

"Oh, so did I, sweeties. So did I."

They kissed and snuggled for some time, before falling asleep in each others arms.


End file.
